The power of three or four?
by Anouki90
Summary: There is a new threat on the way and only the power of four can stop this. That's why the elders decide to send Prue back to earth. With a big reward if the sisters are able to succeed. How will the sisters react to this and how will they defeat the new threat?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey everyone. First of all thank you for giving my story a chance.  
This is my first ever fanfiction, so I'm still trying to figure out how to write a good story.  
So feel free to review after reading, I will definitely do something with helpful tips and criticism._

_About the story: It's said about a year and a half after the final battle. I tried to use the information from the show and the comics to fill in the gap between the last episode on TV. and my story, but you will be able to read that in this chapter.  
Enjoy, I hope you will like it!  
_

**Chapter 1. **

_The Manor_

Blue and white orbs appeared in the hallway of the Halliwel manor.  
"Phoebe, Piper are you home" Paige asked.  
"In the kitchen" Piper called back.

Paige walked in the kitchen "guys I have a major problem" She started talking.

"What's going on honey? "Phoebe asked concerned.  
"Henry wants to go to dinner tonight, but the babysitter cancelled on us"  
Phoebe and Piper looked at each other and started laughing.  
"Why are you laughing? I'm very serious" Paige said confused.

"We thought there was at least a major demon problem the way you came running in" Piper answered.

"Demons?"Paige answered "No of course not! Haven't sees those in over a year"

"And that's a good thing" Phoebe said "the only thing I miss from those days is Billy."

"Yes me too" Piper answered. "Did you hear anything about her Pheebs?"  
"She called me a couple of days ago, she finished her travel around America and she is going to college in New York now" Phoebe told her sisters.  
"That is nice to hear" Paige said "but now back to my problem, Henry and I really need a night out together, I love my girls but they cost a lot of energy. Can any of you look after them tonight?"

"Bring them to the manor" Piper said "Leo and I will take care of them"

Paige gave her big sister a hug "thank you Pipe, you're a life saver"

Paige said goodbye to her sisters and orbed out to go and get Kat and Tamora, her twin daughters who were 6 months old now.

Paige started to think about the last year and a half. A lot had happened since their battle against the ultimate power. Piper for instance got back to her cooking roots and opened up a restaurant, which was called Halliwell's. But before that Piper finally got pregnant with the little girl she had seen in her future. Little Melinda was now one year old.  
Phoebe married Coop a few months after the battle. They had a beautiful wedding. A few weeks after the honeymoon, Phoebe had announced that she was pregnant. And in order with the family tradition, she had named her little girl Prudence Johanna, also known as P.J.

As for work, Phoebe had just finished her first book, called _Finding love_ and it was already a bestseller.

Paige herself had gone back to her whitelighter duties. She helped new witches and recruited new students for magic school (where Leo now is headmaster).  
Her pregnancy was totally unexpected, even a bigger surprise was the fact that she was having twins.

Paige smiled thinking back of all the baby happiness.  
Paige orbes in to her house, right away she feels something is wrong. Before she can react, someone grabs her from behind and they shimmer out.

Paige and her attacker appeared in some sort of cave. "Let me go" Paige yelled.

Her attacker let her loose and quickly stepped away while he closed a door.  
Paige looks around; she is trapped in some sort of cage.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?"Paige questioned the demon in front of her.  
"I'm Nennox" the demon answered. "And you are her to die of course."  
"Oh how nice, but I don't think I'm going to stick around for that" Paige said sarcastically as she tried to orb out. White and blue orbs moved around the cage, not able to get out of the cage, eventually Paige gave up and she fall back on the floor of her cage.  
"You don't think I'm that stupid do you?"Nennox said laughing "this cage is orb proof, you're not going anywhere. I have planned this for three years and now I finally get my change to destroy the charmed ones."

"You thought about this for a long time than? So what is your big plan?"Paige asked.  
Nennox laughed "Well I don't think I'm going to tell you that. The only thing you need to know, is that you will be in a lot of pain."

"And what do you get out of this" Paige asked.  
Nennox thought about this question for a while "Well since you're going to die, I can tell you this part. The underworld is reorganizing, we have a new leader. Someone who will be very happy to get the charmed ones out of the way."

Paige didn't say a thing. She was too shocked. She knew the world would never be without evil, but she didn't her and her sisters had to face a new evil this soon after the battle against Christy.  
Well they would have to fight is if she could get out of this cage.  
Nennox walked away and Paige set down on the floor, hopping Phoebe and Piper would come up with a plan.

_The Manor_

"Okay seriously if Paige wants me to babysit the twins, she really needs to bring them over now, Leo and I want to go to the pancake house with the kids" Piper said to Phoebe while walking around the kitchen "It has been over an hour"

"Did you try calling her?" Phoebe asked  
"Paige! Get your butt down her!"Piper yelled.  
Phoebe started laughing "You know, you could just use a phone."  
"not so funny" piper said while she giggled. She picked up the phone and tried to call Paige.  
After a few rings the phone was answered by Henry "wait Paige isn't with you guys?" Henry asked confused after Piper explained the situation.  
"No she left like an hour ago to pick up the girls. Where can she be?" Piper asked

"I have no idea" Henry said "I'm getting nervous about this"  
"yeah me to, but don't worry Henry Phoebe and I will find her" Piper said. She said goodbye to Henry and took Phoebe with her to the attic.  
"Let's start scrying"

_The Underworld_

After Nennox left the cage other demons came by to look at the trapped charmed one.  
The all laughed at Paige and bullied her by throwing low voltage energy balls at her. Others used fireballs which gave her burns all over her body.  
In the beginning Paige tried to orb away from the attacks. But every time she did that she hit the walls of her cage.  
After a few hours Paige was exhausted, fortunately the demons let her alone. At least that's what she thought. Just when she started to fall asleep a few more demons appeared and attacked her.  
The finally energy ball knocked her out.

An hour later Paige felt someone shoving her "Paige wake up, come on Paige you need to wake up and orb us out of her" A women's voice said. It wasn't a voice Paige recognized.  
Paige tried to open her eyes but everything was a blur.  
The only thing she saw was someone bending over her who seemed to have long dark her.

"There you are" the women said "Do you think you can orb?"  
"The cage" Paige said "can't"  
"I got you out there Paige, try to orb, we need to be quick, the demon can be back any moment now"

Paige took all the energy she had left and orbed to the manor.  
"Paige!"She heard Piper say,  
than she heard something fall.  
"Oh my, you!"She heard Phoebe say in shock.  
But before she could hear anymore everything turned black…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay I can't find Paige anywhere" Phoebe sighed as she held a crystal above a map.  
"Keep scrying" Piper answered " She has to be somewhere, she didn't just disappear from the earth."  
"What If she is in the underworld?"Phoebe asked.  
"Well she better not be!"Piper answered "We are done with demon fighting remember!"

Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows and started flipping through it.  
" Shall we use the to call a lost witch spell?" She asked  
"Yes let's try that, I'll get the cauldron."Phoebe said as she dropped the crystal and walked to the other side of the attic to get the cauldron.  
Piper and Phoebe started to get everything ready for their spell.  
When all was ready they started chanting the spell.  
"Power of the witches rise.  
Course unseen across the skies"  
While the sisters where chanting, blue and white orbs appeared and Paige fell to the ground with a women on her side.  
"Paige!"Piper said shocked.

Phoebe, standing next to piper, dropped the Book of Shadows in shock.  
"Oh my, You!"She said looking at the women who was with Paige.  
"Prue!" both sisters said together.  
Just as they wanted to run to their oldest sister to hug her, they saw that Paige was unconscious.  
Piper kneeled next to Paige and softly touched her cheek.

"She isn't responding, She needs to be healed. Phoebe go get Wyatt! He is playing in his room with Chris and Melinda, we need his help" Piper said to her younger sister. Then she turned to Prue.  
"I can't believe you are really her Prue, why are you here?  
No wait that can come later, first tell me what happened to Paige"

Prue kneeled next to Piper "I found her trapped in a cage in the underworld. Some demon put her there. The worst thing is that he let all types of demons come and torture her. As soon as they left I entered the cage, I woke her and let her orb us back up her. I think that took too much energy" Prue explained.

"Where here" Phoebe said as she ran back into the attic, followed by her nephew Wyatt.  
"Wyatt you need to help Mommy" Piper said to her son "Aunty Paige is hurt, can you try and heal her? " Wyatt nodded and placed his hands over Paige. They started glowing and Paige's wounds slowly started to disappear.

Paige opened her eyes and slowly looked around.  
"How did I get here? I was in a cage being hit by energy balls" She asked her sisters.  
"Calm down sweetie, you where very badly injured" Piper said while she stroke Paige's hair.  
"I let Wyatt heal you, normally I don't want to involve him in this kind of stuff, but to save his aunty we will make an exception"  
Paige started to feel better so she sat up straight. "Thanks Pipe" she said  
"I already feel better, so will you now tell me what happened?"  
"I found you in the cage Paige" Prue started talking.  
Paige hadn't noticed her before. She looked at Prue and her mouth fell open.  
"Prue? Is that really you?" She, of course, hadn't met her oldest sister before, but she recognized her from the pictures.  
Prue nodded and walked over to Paige to give her a hug.  
"It's so great to finally meet you Paige." She said "I always watched over you from the heavens, hoping that someday I could come down and meet you."  
Paige smiled "It's great to meet you too Prue, I've heard so much about you."

Piper and Phoebe looked at their sister with tears in their eyes.  
"okay our turn now" Piper said as she no longer could wait to hold her oldest sister.  
Prue turned around and opened her arms, both Piper and Phoebe walked over to her and hugged her.  
"I missed you so much" Piper said crying "I can't believe you're finally here, I tried summoning you all the time but you never came."  
"I missed you guys too, I wanted to come down but the elders wouldn't let me. They said that you needed to miss me to defied demons like the Source and Zankou. And don't forget about Christy. They thought that if you were able to summon me, you would lose track of your goals."

"I just hate them" Phoebe said "Why do they get to decide these things for us? I think we have proven many times that we can make our own decisions"  
"At least your back now, let's go downstairs and I will cook a fabulous dinner for us!"Piper said.  
The four sisters al walked down and set down at the table. Piper cooked the best dinner ever and the girls talked the entire night.

Only Paige was a little quite. She had a weird feeling about the whole situation. There has to be a reason that Prue was back, the Elders would never send her without one. Besides that, there was still the matter of the demons. Nennox was still alive, he would come back for her plus he talked about a reorganization in the underworld. Paige had to tell her sisters about the whole situation, but not now. They were all so happy, she wouldn't want to break that.  
Paige called Henry to say everything was okay, but that she would stay with her sisters that night.

That night Paige couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what had happened that day. It was a long time ago that she had felt so afraid. She thought about what would have happened if Prue never came to her rescue. She would be dead by now, leaving her twins without a mother.  
She decided that she was going to talk to her sisters in the morning. They had to think about a plan to get vanquish Nennox.  
She just hoped that her sisters would be able to concentrate with Prue back.

**Phoebe's Room**

Phoebe also decided to stay in the manor that night. She didn't want to leave now that Prue was finally back. She still couldn't believe that she was here. It was as if she was dreaming.  
Phoebe sat on her bed. To excited to sleep. Suddenly she started to glow pink and disappeared from the manor. She looked around and saw that she was in her own house. "Coup are you here?" She called. Coop came walking into the living room. "Honey what are you doing here?" he asked "I thought you were staying with your sisters tonight?"  
"Yes I was" Phoebe answered "Didn't you beam me here than?"  
"No that wasn't me" He said. Phoebe and Coop both turned their heads to look at the crib where little P.J. was in. Phoebe picked her daughter up. "did you do this ladybug?"she asked her baby "did you just used your powers for the first time?"  
"I can beam you back if you want" Coop said to his wife.  
"yes please" Phoebe said. She hugged her daughter and kissed Coup.  
Coup beamed his wife back to the manor, but just as she arrived there she was beamed back again.  
"okay this could be a problem" Phoebe said as soon as she realized she was back at her house.

_A/N: I want to thank everyone who read my first chapter and commented on it. Thank you for your positive feedback.  
I hope you liked this chapter as well.  
The last part (about Phoebe) I really wanted to add as a little joke. You might recognize it a bit from the comics. I really liked that part in the comics, so that's why I used that idea. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Halliwell kitchen**

The next morning the four sisters sat around the table. Phoebe told them about what happened with P.J. the other night. She finally gave in and took Coop and P.J. with her to the manor.  
Piper laughed at Phoebe's story "well P.J. had to come in to her powers sooner or later. Melinda started showing her powers as well. The other day she dropped her bottle but before it hit the floor she froze it, or better she slowed it down since she is still so young."  
"How about the twins Paige?"Phoebe asked her sister.  
"Huh what? What are we talking about again?"Paige asked, she hadn't been paying attention to the conversation.  
"Paige what's going on?"Prue asked concerned. She had noticed that her baby sister was distracted with something.  
"It's the demon that trapped me, Nennox" Paige answered "He has to come back for me, it's not like he is just letting me go now."  
"Oh don't worry about that now" Piper answered. It wasn't like her to just let something like this go. But she didn't want to worry or fight anymore. She just got her big sister back and she wanted to enjoy that. "If he really comes back we will deal with it than, why don't we go out for lunch later today."  
Paige was shocked by the weird reaction of her sister. "Piper why are you acting like this? I was tortured for hours. Besides I can't come with you, I promised Leo I would teach some lessons at magic school."  
"I just think we shouldn't worry too much. Prue saved you, you will be fine Paige." Piper answered "To bad you can't come with us, shall we go girls?" she asked Prue and Phoebe.

Paige watched her sisters leave and went to the attic. She wanted to check the book before she went to magic school. She couldn't believe that her sisters just left while she could still be in danger.  
Paige found a page about Nennox in the book of shadows. It turned out that there wasn't much information about the demon. It did have a power of three spell to vanquish him. When she wrote it down Nennox shimmered in the attic.  
"Well well well, look who we have here. I still can't figure out how you escaped" Nennox said.  
"I guess I will have to kill you a bit faster this time."Nennox conjured a energy ball and threw it at Paige.  
"Energy ball" Paige screamed and the energy ball orbed to Paige's hand. She threw it back at Nennox. I injured him but didn't vanquish him.  
"You will pay for this you little witch" Nennox said very angry.  
Paige knew she was powerless against him alone. Before Nennox could throw another energy ball Paige orbed out of the attic to magic school.  
Luckily Magic school had improved it's protection and evil couldn't enter anymore. Paige would be save her until her sisters came back.

**Halliwell"s **

"Piper don't you think you where a bit harsh on Paige?" Phoebe asked her sister while they were lunching in Pipers restaurant. "I mean she was pretty beat up when she was saved, it's understandable that she is scared"

"I know, but I just don't want to do this anymore" Piper answered. "Of course we will vanquish Nennox when the time is there. Right know I just want to enjoy having Prue back. It's so great that we are with the three of us again. Just like old times."

"But it's not just the three of us Piper, it's the four of us now." Prue said.  
"yeah of course, that's what I meant." Piper said.

"so not to be ungrateful" Phoebe said "but why are you here Prue? And how come you found Paige?"  
Prue sighed "I knew I had to tell you sometime" she started "and you're not going to like it.  
The elders and the angel of destiny felt a new treat on its way. The underworld seems to be reorganizing, planning a big attack. The angel of destiny saw that the power of three wouldn't be enough. The only way to defeat this treat is with the power of four."

"NO!" Piper yelled "absolutely not. I'm not doing this again. They told us that after Billy and Christy we were done, we could retire, prepare the next generation. "I won't put my family out there again, just to get hurt. I won't do it"  
Prue put her arms around Piper and hugged her to calm her down.  
"I understand sweetie, even the elders didn't want to put this on you again. But there is nobody else who can do this." Prue said  
"Well they just have to keep looking because this charmed one has quite!" Piper said stubborn.  
"Piper we have no choice" Prue said "Only we can do this, only the four of us.  
Plus there is something else you need to know."  
Both Piper and Phoebe looked confused at their big sister. "what is it?" Phoebe asked.  
"If we succeed at this task, I can stay. The elders and the angel of destiny ill use their magic to make it look like I have never died. I will be back for real. I can work again, date and just live again. But if we don't do this task, of if we fail I have to go back to the heavens."

Piper sighed and shook her head " I can't believe this, well maybe I can, the elders probably knew that brining my sister back would be the only way to convince me" she said.  
Phoebe stood up "let's go home, talk to Paige about this and think about what we will do."  
Her sisters nodded and the all left the restaurant.

_A/N Thank you all for reading, reviewing and for following my story. I hope you like this chapter. A little shorter than the rest but it felt better to end the chapter at this point. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**The manor.**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe arrived back at the manor.  
"Paige are you home?" Phoebe yelled.  
A few moments later Paige orbed in the manor. She looked a bit scared.  
"What's wrong honey?" Piper asked.  
"you're not going to like this" Paige answered "Nennox attacked again, right after you left. I could barely get away."  
Phoebe walked over to her sister and gave her a hug "I'm so sorry Paige, we should have never left you alone"  
Prue nodded "let's get the book and vanquish this demon" she said.  
"No need, I already have the spell, it's a power of three spell though." Paige said as she took the paper with the spell on it out of her pocket.  
Phoebe took the spell and looked at it. "okay let's find that demon and send him where he belongs."

Paige orbed her sisters to the underworld, to the cave she was held captive in.  
"Nennox, come out and play" Paige said.  
Nennox came into the cave. "what is this?" he asked.  
"your death" Paige answered.  
She wanted to start the spell but her sisters already started and since it had to be the power of three, there was nothing Paige could do."  
Paige looked at Nennox who went up in flames as soon as her sisters had finished chanting. Then she turned to her sisters.  
"This was my demon, I should have vanquished him." She said disappointed.  
Piper, Prue and Phoebe looked at each other, they hadn't thought about it, it just felled so familiar to do a spell with the three of them.  
"We're so sorry Paige, we didn't think about that" Phoebe said.  
"But at least he is vanquished" Piper said.  
Paige nodded "let's just go home" she said and she orbed everyone to the manor.  
She didn't stay to talk to her sisters but orbed home to Henry.

**Paige and Henry's home:**

"I don't know why I feel like this Henry" Paige said to her husband. "But ever since Prue is back I feel left out. First they didn't want to talk about the demon and then they just left me alone to go out for lunch. Of course the demon attacked again then, I could barely orb away to magic school.  
When they came back we went to the underworld to vanquish him, but they did it together, like they used to do. I guess they don't need me anymore know. After all it is the power of three and not the power of four." Paige said with tears in her eyes.  
Henry took his wife in his arms and gave her a hug "It will be fine honey, I'm sure you're sisters won't leave you."  
Paige nodded "you're probably right. I'm going to check on the girls." She said and she walked upstairs to look at her baby girls.

**The Manor:**

Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked at the place Paige just orbed out.  
Prue walked upstairs to take a shower.  
"why is Paige so upset?" Piper asked "The demon is gone"  
"Piper what is going on with you" Phoebe asked "you are normally not this insensitive. I understand why Paige is upset, we left her alone so the demon could attack and then took away the vanquish from her." Phoebe explained.

Piper sighed "I know, it's just hard for me you know, with Prue back all of the sudden. It's almost seven years ago that we lost Prue, but I never really got over it. The hardest part for me was finding Paige so soon after we lost Prue, we never really got time to grieve properly. I learned to love Paige over the years, but to be honest it was never the same, she couldn't replace Prue.  
I guess that now that Prue is back I kind of forgot about Paige. I know it's wrong, I'll try to work on it." Piper told her sister.  
Phoebe walked over to Piper and gave her a hug "I understand what you mean Piper, I really do. I had to go through the same emotions. But how do you think Paige feels? She probably thinks that we don't need her anymore."  
Piper nodded "we have to work on that then."

After her shower Prue came back downstairs. "So we should go and find Paige, we still have to tell her why I'm back."  
"Yes we should, but let's give her some time with her family and go talk to her tomorrow okay?" Phoebe said. "she had a lot to deal with today."  
Prue nodded "fine we'll go tomorrow, how about a girls night then? Like the old days?"  
Phoebe got excited "Yes that is a great idea! Can I pick the movie?"  
Piper and Prue looked at each other "absolutely not!" they said together "We are not going to watch _kill it before it dies!" _Phoebe looked shocked "I wasn't going to pick that"  
Prue and Piper looked skeptical.  
"okay, okay I was" Phoebe admitted. _  
_They all laughed and went into the kitchen to make popcorn

**The underworld:**

In a cave in the underworld a few demons had gathered.  
"My lord I have bad news." A demon named Leron said. "Nennox has just been vanquished by the witches."  
A demon stepped forward, he looked like a normal man but everyone knew he wasn't. He was a powerful demon that was about to take over the underworld, his name; Jorack.  
"Well it's a loss but we can miss that demon. He wasn't that powerful." Jorack said.  
"There is more my lord" Leron said "yesterday Nennox had captured the youngest charmed sister, Paige. He was planning on killing her to impress you. But he was stupid, instead of killing her right away he decided to torture her. When he left her alone for a while the witch escaped, with help of her sister, Prue."

"What" Jorack snapped. "Prue is back? And why didn't you tell me sooner you idiot?" He said angry. He conjured a fire ball and threw it at Leron, who went up in flames. "that for not telling me sooner" he said. "So now we have four witches in our way, we can't have that. Call the new seer, Jessie, for me."  
A few minutes later Jessie appeared "you called me my lord" she said.  
"Yes, I need you to tell me something, which charmed one is the most vulnerable to turn evil?"  
Jessie closed her eyes and started talking "at this moment it's the youngest sister, Paige, she feels left out since Prue is back. But you have to handle her with care. She won't come to our side easy, it will take some time. But she is your best shot."

Jorack smiled "than that is exactly what we will do"

_A/N So what did you think about the underworld scene? Do you think Paige will join them?  
Hope you liked it. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**The Golden Gate park:**

After Paige had checked on her girls, she went to the park. She had to clear her head for a second.  
She walked around for a while and then set down on a park bench. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.  
"Can I sit here?" A voice asked her.  
Paige looked up and saw a man. He had short blond hair and very bright blue eyes.  
She nodded "yes of course."  
"Are you okay?" the man asked "you look a bit sad."  
Paige looked up again "I'm okay"  
The man smiled "I understand, it's none of my business. I'm Jorack by the way."  
Paige shook Joracks hand "Paige" she said "Jorack, what an unusual name."  
Jorack laughed "yes I know, my parents didn't like ordinary."  
Paige laughed and she and Jorack kept talking for a while.

**The manor:**

The next morning Prue, Piper and Phoebe thought it was time to call their little sister and talk about what was going on.  
"Paige could you come over here?" Piper said. A few moments later Paige appeared in the manor.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked.  
"We thought we should talk about everything that had happened" Phoebe said.  
Paige nodded and set down.  
"Maybe we should start with why I'm here" Prue said. "The elders send me because of the new treat. They felt that the power of three wouldn't be enough to defeat it, so they wanted the power of four."  
Paige thought about it for a moment "Nennox said something about a new treat. That there was a reorganization of the underworld. Unfortunately that's all he said."

Piper stood up and walked over to Paige "I want to apologize about my behavior yesterday" she said "It wasn't fair to you. I want you to know that you are my sister as well and that I love you"  
Paige gave Piper a hug "It's okay sis I understand."

**The underworld:**

Jorack had gathered his advisers. "I talked to the youngest sister today" he said.  
"I sensed what kind of girl she is. I think I won't be able to turn her evil by her own will. She has a strong will to be good."  
Torack, the oldest of the advisors, stepped forward "You need to get her away from her sisters first. Make her think they don't love her anymore, that they don't need her anymore." He said.  
"Then you have to make her trust you. When she does you can use a spell, I will have one ready for you by then. A powerful spell that will turn her evil and loyal to only you. "  
Jorack nodded "That sounds good. And I have the perfect idea to make her lose trust in her family. She already has problems with her eldest sister being back. I can play on that. I have the perfect spell to enhance does feelings and to get into her mind." He said and he started chanting a Latin spell.

**The manor:**

The four sisters talked about everything for a while. They had to come up with a plan to find and defeat the new treat. But they had no idea where to start.  
"I think we need to summon a demon. Put him in a crystal cage and question him until he talks." Phoebe suggested "we have done this before, it's a start"  
Her sisters all nodded "let's do that" Paige said.  
They stood up to go to the attic. Paige felt dizzy and lost her breath for a second.  
Prue quickly held her little sister "are you okay sweety?" She asked  
Paige took a deep breath "uh yes, I guess I stood up to quick"

Suddenly Paige heard a voice in her head, which sounded as her own voice.  
"_You do know they are only keeping you around to do your charmed duties? They don't need you anymore as a sister. As soon as you vanquish this demon you will be left out. They will have their old power of three back and they don't need a __**half **__sister." _

Paige looked up, to her sisters. "Is it true?" she asked?  
Her sisters looked confused "Is what true honey?" Phoebe asked.  
"You know what I'm talking about" Paige yelled "you don't want me anymore"  
"Why would you say that Paige? We just talked about it, we love you!" Piper said.  
"Shut up!" Paige yelled and she put her hands over her ears "You're lying, you just want me to help you vanquish this demon and then leave me."

"_Yes Paige that is exactly what they think" the voice in Paige head said "They will leave you. Just like everyone else. Like You're birthparents, you're adoptive parents, Kyle. They all left you"_

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Paige yelled and she orbed away leaving her sisters completely confused about what just happened.  
"What the hell is going on with her." Piper asked.

**The underworld**

In the underworld Jorack let go of his connection to Paige. He laughed "This is going to work perfectly, soon she will be ours" he said.

_A/N Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. I hope you liked this (short) chapter.  
I hope you like the way I'm trying to lure Paige to the bad side ;) _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Thank you all for following my story. I'm happy you like it ;)  
In this chapter Paige will hear the voice more, this will be written in italic ( like this a/n)  
I hope you will like this chapter! _

**Chapter 6:**

**Paige's house:**

"It was so strange Henry" Paige said to her husband "We were talking about what had happened and what we should do and all of the sudden I felt very strange. And then I knew it. My sisters don't need me anymore. They have their precious Prue back. They just want me to help vanquish this new demon and then they will leave me"

Henry shook his head "I can't imagine that Paige. You have been through so much together, they will never leave you."

"_Don't listen to him Paige" _the voice in Paige head said. "_He doesn't believe you. Thinks you are imagining things." _

"You don't believe me" Paige said angry. She stood up "You're my husband. You're supposed to support me with everything. But you just think I'm crazy don't you?"

Paige walked out of the room.  
"Paige where are you going?" Henry asked  
"Out!" She yelled back as she walked out of the door and slammed it behind her.

**Golden Gate Park:**

Paige had gone to the park again. "I need to think" she whispered to herself "there is something really wrong with me, my sisters would never hurt me"  
_"Are you sure about that? Remember all the times that they didn't believe or trust you. Like when you knew Cole was evil. Phoebe even choice him over you. And do you really think the elders want you four to stay a power of four. They don't want that, believe me. They want the power of three and you can go. You were just a replacement of everyone's beloved Prue. After all you were never as strong as Prue."_

Paige put her hands on her head "stop it" she yelled. The voices stopped and Paige sighed with relieve. "Are you okay" someone asked and Paige felt a hand on her shoulder.  
She turned around and looked into the blue eyes of Jorack.  
"I'm okay" Paige said.  
"Let's sit down, maybe you like to talk about it." Jorack said and he led her to a bench.  
"I can see you are not okay. You have tears in your eyes" he said.  
Paige sighed "Well it's my sisters. We have been through so much together. But someone from their past came back, it seems like they don't need me anymore." Paige told.

Jorack nodded in understanding "I know what you mean. I had the same thing happen to me with some friends. We were inseparable for many years and then they found a new friend. I never heard from them again. But sisters, that has to be worse."  
Paige nodded. "I didn't grow up with them. I was adopted as a baby and found them when I was 24 when I met my family. It took a long time to really become a family. I thought that we finally where, but apparently I was wrong."

**The Manor:**

Phoebe and Piper sat at the dinner table, they talked about last night.  
"I just don't understand what happened to Paige, one minute everything was okay and the next she flipped out on us." Piper said.  
Phoebe nodded "that was strange, it's not like her to act like this. Do you think this can be something demonic?"  
"I'm not ruling out anything." Piper answered "But it could just as well be jealousy of Prue."  
"Well I guess that would be understandable" Phoebe said "I mean, she always compared herself to Prue, remember when she tried to do spells only Prue could do. I guess she feels threatened that Prue is back."  
Phoebe stood up and saw a jacket "Paige left her jacket." She said as she picked it up. Immediately she was sucked into a premonition.

_**Paige stood in front of her sisters. She looked very angry, evil. An unknown man shouts "Now!" and Paige shoots electricity at her sisters.  
**_Phoebe tries to catch her breath after the premonition ended.  
"Are you okay? What did you see?" Piper asked concerned.  
"I saw Paige, killing us" Phoebe answered.

**Golden Gate Park:**

Paige looked at Jorack. She felt like she could trust him. This was strange, because she didn't trust people this easily anymore.  
"I should go" Paige said, she had to leave to get her thoughts straight.  
"To bad" Jorack answered "I really like talking to you. Can we meet again?"  
Paige nodded "I'll probably be back tomorrow. I like coming here with my little girls." She said as she stood up. Jorack stood up as well. He gave her a hug. What Paige didn't notice was that as he hugged her he conjured a little ball. This ball he got from his advisors.

They had told him that if he planted this ball it would work like a seed. All he had to do is push it in her back, which she wouldn't feel. Then slowly the seed will grow, Paige will get angry first, but this anger will grow, until Paige does something evil, then she will turn evil.

So as he hugged Paige he took the ball and slowly pushed it in her back.  
"I will be here tomorrow then" He said.  
Paige smiled and walked away.

**The underworld.**

"I planted the seed" Jorack told his advisors with a big smile. "what do we do now?"  
"We will wait; the seed has to grow on its own." One of the advisors answered. "But you can keep messing with her head of course, see it as watering you're plant, you need to feed it."  
"Than that is exactly what I will do." Jorack said as he gets ready to enter Paige's mind again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The manor:**

"You saw what?" Piper asked her younger sister in shock.  
Phoebe could hardly answer , she just couldn't believe what she had seen.  
"Paige" she said "she looked so angry, evil maybe. We were standing in front of her and she just killed us. In cold blood"

"Who is going to kill us?" Prue asked as she walked into the kitchen. She had only heard the last part of the conversation.  
"Our baby sister" Phoebe answered. "But it looked like she used a power she doesn't have yet."  
"Something weird is happening to her" Prue said "She is acting so strange lately."  
Piper gave Prue a strange look "well you are right, but how do you know how she acts normally?"  
Prue smiled "I watch you guys. I've been with you through everything" she answers.

"Why did you die Prue?" Piper suddenly asked. This question was in her mind the last couple of days and she couldn't keep it in any longer. "And why couldn't you ever come and visit us?"  
Prue sighed, she knew that question was coming. She had seen how much pain her sisters were in when she died.  
"Let's sit down and I will tell you everything" Prue said and she walked to the living room. Her sisters followed her and sat down on the couch.

"First of all, I never wanted to die. I fought to come back, but I was too far gone." Prue started her story. "I know you wanted Leo to heal me Pipe, but even if he had tried, he wouldn't have succeeded. He made the right choice, if he hadn't we would have both died.  
Mom and grams quickly found me and took care of me. They had to explain to me what had happened, because I couldn't believe that I was really dead. " Prue paused for a second, thinking back about that moment. I had been very hard on her. Accepting that she had died, that she had left her little sisters.

"A few days later I heard your calls Piper. I tried to come down and see you but I was not allowed. It was too soon, you had to grieve properly first, accept that I was gone. If I had come down then, you would have never been able to do that. Shortly after that you guys found Paige. Again I wanted to come down, meet our little sister, but I was summoned by the elders. They now knew that there was a new destiny. Everything had fallen into place for them. They told me that it was my destiny to die. You had to find our sister and form a new power of three, maybe even a more powerful one, since Paige is half whitelighter. At that point the elders could foresee many battles for you to come. For you to be able to succeed, I had to stay away. I would have been a distraction."

Piper shook her head "of course it's the elders again. They always interfere with our lives. Never letting us making our own decisions. I needed you Prue. I needed you're guidance, you're help."  
Prue hold her sisters hand "I was always with you, I was there when you got you're beautiful children. When you lost Leo and when you got him back." She turned to Phoebe "I was with you when you lost Cole and when you found Coop. And I was with Paige when she had to go through her losses. I always tried to guide you. But I actually do understand why I couldn't come and visit you." She said.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, they didn't understand why Prue would say that.  
"If I was with you, visiting whenever I wanted, you would probably never had accepted Paige like you have now. You would have been busy with me and not with bonding with Paige. Honestly it already took you quite long." Prue explained.

Piper led her head drop "You are probably right." She said "It took long before we accepted her as a sister. Remember when we didn't believe her when she said Cole was evil." She said looking and Phoebe. Phoebe nodded "We both let her down. Without even thinking she could be right. And when we had to we would always choose each other, not Paige." Phoebe admitted. "I guess that's partly why she is acting the way she is right now."

**Paige's house:**

Paige stood in her house looking around. It was a complete mess. Pillows were ripped apart, pictures were shattered, glasses were broken and the furniture was all over the place.  
"What happened in her?" Paige asked. Just then Henry walked into the living room. "You honestly don't remember?" he asked sarcastic "You did this Paige, with our baby girls in the room above this one."  
Paige shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had done this, but slowly the memory came back to her.

_One hour earlier.  
_Paige opened the front door. She wanted some rest, cuddle her baby girls and just watch some television with her husband.  
As she walked into the hallway she saw some suitcases. What she didn't remember at that point, was that Henry was going on a business trip, he had some sort of seminar, about some new ways to help parolees.  
Immediately the voice came back In her head  
_"He is leaving you Paige. His bags are already packed. He is leaving you, just like everyone in your life has left you at some point. He doesn't love you anymore. He will take you're girls with him and never come back."_

Paige got very angry and walked into the living room where Henry was.  
"Hey honey, how was your day?" He asked.  
"How dare you leave me? You bastard" she yelled.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked "I'm going on a business trip, I told you that three weeks ago."  
_"Don't listen to him Paige, he is lying to you. He has a new girlfriend."  
_Paige picked up a picture from their wedding day and looked at it for a second.  
"Don't lie to me Henry. You are leaving me, just like everyone I loved before" Paige yelled and she threw the picture at Henry. It missed him barely and shattered on the floor behind him.  
"Where are you going?" Paige continued "Do you have a new girl huh? Are you cheating on me? Are you going to play house with her with my babies?" Paige threw a glass that stood on the table next to her, after that everything went blank.

Paige cried and walked over to Henry. "I remember" she whispered and she tried to hug him.  
"Don't" he said "You can't just make this better by hugging me. I'm going on that business trip. I need that time to think about everything that happened. I will bring the girls Sam."  
"Please don't leave" Paige said crying "we can talk about this, make everything better, please give me a change."  
Henry shook his head "no not now. Maybe when I come back. Right now we both need some time alone. Go talk to your sisters, please find yourself again Paige, because right now you are not the women I fell in love with."  
Henry walked upstairs to get the girls, picked up his suitcases and left.  
Paige fell to the ground and cried. "everything is falling apart" she whispered.

_A/N First of all I'm so sorry it took a long while for me to upload this chapter. I just started my internship, so I'm pretty busy.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter.  
I thought I needed to include the part where Prue tells why she couldn't return earlier, because I always hated that Prue never returned in Charmed. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Golden Gate Park **

Paige walked through the park in the pouring rain. She didn't know anymore if her face was wet because of the rain or because she was crying. She was so confused about what was happening. She didn't understand why she was acting the way she was. Paige always wanted to meet Prue, now she finally could but she just couldn't accept her. She felt like she was being replaced.  
Paige kept walking. Not knowing where she was going.  
"What are you doing here?" she heard a familiar voice.  
Paige looked around and saw Jorack.  
"My whole life is falling apart" she said sobbing. "I'm ruining everything."  
Jorack walked over to Paige and held her "It will be okay" he whispered.  
He led her inside a restaurant and put her on a chair. He got her some water and sat next to her.  
"Now tell me what is going on" he said. Paige took a sip of water and nodded. Then she told Jorack everything. She didn't even bother using other words to cover up that she was a witch.  
Jorack smiled secretly, his plan was working and all he had to do now was make one phone call.

**The manor**

"So what are we going to do about Paige" Piper said. "I have never seen her act like this."  
At that point the phone rang. "Hello?" Phoebe said.  
After a few minutes she hangs up. "That was Henry" she said "things have gone even worse with Paige" and she told her sisters about what the fight Paige had with Henry.  
"This sounds like evil" Prue whispered "this isn't a normal reaction; something is going on with our little sister." Piper and Phoebe nodded "I think you are right" Piper said. "Let's go check the book of shadows." She continued and the sisters walked to the attic.

**Paige's home**

A few hours after her talk with Jorack, Paige started to feel better. She knew she was acting strange and she was planning to do something about this.  
"First I need to talk to my sisters, make everything better" she said to herself.  
Paige looked around her house, which was still a mess. "Okay the first thing I need to do is clean my house" she said and she started cleaning.  
After an hour she heard her phone rang. "Hello" Paige said answering her phone.  
"Paige its Piper" she heard her sister saying. "Oh hey Pipe, listen I was just about to come over to the manor, I'm so sorry about everything that has happened I really want to apologize to you and Prue and Pheebs." Paige said.  
"Don't bother coming over Paige" Piper said "We don't want or need you anymore. We have Prue back. That is all we ever wanted. I guess you were just a temporary replacement. You know like a temp job. But now the original power of three is back and well you know as well as us that Prue is way stronger than you will ever be. So this is goodbye Paige" Piper said and she hangs up.  
Paige was in shock as she dropped the phone. She couldn't believe what had happened.  
Suddenly the voice in her head was back.  
_"See, they don't want you, they don't love you Paige. They never have. You need to hurt them like they are hurting you."_ The voice said.

Paige eyes turned black as she nodded. The voice was right. Her sisters were evil, they had used her and hurt her.  
_"You have a new power Paige. Just point you hand at your target and tap into your anger."  
_Paige aimed her hand at the dinner table and thought about the phone call she just had. A beam of electricity shot out of her hand and the table caught fire.  
Paige smiled as she looked at the fire "this will do the trick" she said.  
"Now my sisters" she said and she black orbed to the manor.

**The manor**

Piper, Prue and Phoebe were flipping through the book of shadows.  
"Nothing, there is nothing." Piper said.  
Suddenly they saw black orbs, and they saw Paige appear.  
"Paige your back, are you okay, your orbs were black" Phoebe started talking.  
"Spare me you pity" Paige said as she turned to Piper "your phone call said enough"  
"what phone call" Piper asked as she stepped forward.  
"Piper stay back" Prue said "look at her eyes, she turned evil"  
Paige smiled " I guess you really are the smartest of us all Prue" Paige said.  
She lifted her hands and shot electricity at her sisters.

**The underworld.**

Jorack looked inside the pool of water which showed him what was happening in the manor.  
"Everything is going according to my plan" he said smiling.  
In his hand he still held the phone he had just used…

_A/N First of all I'm so sorry about the delay! I had a major writers block and was very busy with my internship. But I know this is no excuse.  
I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed and followed. I hope you all like this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**The manor:**

"what phone call" Piper asked as she stepped forward.  
"Piper stay back" Prue said "look at her eyes, she turned evil"  
Paige smiled " I guess you really are the smartest of us all Prue" Paige said.  
She lifted her hands and shot electricity at her sisters.

Piper quickly lifted her hands and froze the room. The electricity stopped right in front of her and her sisters. "What the hell are you doing Paige?" Piper yelled.  
There was no answer.  
"Uhm Pipe, Paige is frozen as well" Phoebe said. "She really is evil now"  
Prue ran to the book of shadows and picked it up.  
"Let's leave now so we have more time to figure this out" she said "we will be able to save her."  
Her sisters nodded and they ran out of the attic.  
"Coop!"Phoebe yelled and Coop appeared in the room.  
"Beam us to our home, something turned Paige evil, she is frozen upstairs." She said to her husband.  
Coop was a bit confused, but when he saw the serious look on his wife and her sister he beamed them all to their home.  
"Nice place Pheebs" Prue said as she quickly walked over to the couch and sat down. She started flipping through the book. "There has to be something in here."

Piper and Phoebe sat down next to Prue and help her surging in the book. But they had actually no idea what they were looking for.

Back at the manor Paige finally unfroze. She saw the electricity hit the stand were usually the book of shadows lay on. She looked around, confused. "were did they go" she said angrily. Suddenly she felt that she was being summoned and she orbed away.  
She reappeared in a dark cave in the underworld. Paige looked around and saw a black pool of water. She slowly walked over there and reached her hand towards the water.  
"It's a pool that shows you anything you want" she heard someone say.  
Paige turned around "Jorack?"  
Jorack smiled "surprise" he said  
"you're a demon?" Paige asked "Are you behind all of this?"  
"So you finally figured it out" Jorack answered.  
"Why?" was all Paige could say. She didn't know how to feel. She felt evil, which made her enjoy this conversation, it even gave her strong feelings towards Jorack. But some part of her knew this was wrong, that she was in danger, there was still a little good part inside of her.

Jorack laughed "well my little Paige let me tell you that. I'm planning to take over the underworld. Become the new source. I had to make sure that the mighty charmed once couldn't interfere with my plans. Having one of you on my side is even better."  
Inside Paige she felt hear hart hurt. But she couldn't fight it, she couldn't resist the evil that was taking over.  
Paige smiled "so what do we do know then?" she said.  
"We need to separate your sisters, I didn't count on Prue returning. But she is out of shape, she had been dead for over six years, so she probably isn't as strong as she was when she died." Jorack said  
"We need to get her alone, and kill her again."  
Paige nodded "But how will we get her alone?"  
"Call her, tell her to meet you. That you want her help on becoming yourself again. Tell her to come alone, because you are so ashamed about what you did. You don't want Piper and Phoebe to see you like this." Jorack answered.  
"great plan" Paige said with an evil smile on her face "Prue will do anything to keep Phoebe and Piper safe. Follow me, you can hide in the attic we will attack together she won't expect that."

Paige black orbed away. Jorack followed her and hide in the attack behind aunt Pearls couch.  
Paige took out her phone and called Prue.

**Phoebe's Condo **

"I give up" Piper said "I have no idea what we are looking for, we have no idea what demon is behind this so we have no clue on how to save Paige"  
"we can't just stop looking Piper" Phoebe said "There has to be a way to save her, she hasn't killed as far as we know"  
Piper shook her head and started crying "I can't deal with this anymore. I thought we were done after defeating Christy. I want to spent time with my big sisters who is finally back. But it seems like we aren't allowed to be happy. We got Prue back, but now we are losing Paige" she said crying.  
Prue and Phoebe put their arms around Piper and the three sisters sad there for a long time.  
After a few minutes Prue's phone started ringing. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Paige "It's Paige" she whispered.  
"Pick up!" Phoebe said "maybe she is back to her old self."  
Prue picked up her phone and heard a crying Paige.  
"Prue I need your help" Paige sobbed. "I'm so sorry about what I did. I'm so scarred"  
"Calm down Paige" Prue said "Of course I will help you, we will come to you right away"  
"No" Paige yelled "You need to come alone, I don't want Piper and Pheebs to see me like this. They will hate me forever."  
Prue thought about this for a second and agreed to coming alone.  
"are you sure you want to do this" Piper asked after Prue explained what Paige had said.  
"This could be a trap."  
"I know" Prue said "But I don't have a choice, if you go with me she will run away. I can defend myself if this is a trap. "  
Phoebe looked worried "promise me you will call Coop if it really turns out to be a trap, we just got you back, I can't stand to lose you again"  
Prue nodded "I promise, I will call him. Let's just hope Paige was honest, or at least that I can find out some more information"  
The sisters al stood up and hugged each other. "Be careful" Piper whispered  
Prue smiled "always" she said and she walked out the door to go to the manor.

_A/N A quick update this time, to make up for the last time. I hope you liked this chapter.  
What do you think? Is it really a trap or will Paige change her mind and listen to the feeling inside her hart.. Let me know ;) _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Prue arrived at the manor. She walked up the stairs and entered the attic.  
She immediately saw Paige. "Paige are you okay?" She asked her little sister.  
"I am now" Paige answered "thank you for coming"  
"Of course" Prue said " You are my sister. We didn't grew up together, but I saw how you helped Phoebe and Piper when I died. I saw how you became close with them. I want that also. I want to be a real sister to you."  
Paige felt a sharp pain in her hart, there was nothing more she wanted. She wanted to be friends with Prue, to be sisters. Paige looked to the left and saw Jorack hiding behind the couch. The feeling disappeared again and the evil took over.  
"I'm sorry" Paige whispered. She lifted her hand and shot electricity at Prue. Prue reacted quickly and used her power to move the electricity into the wall.  
"What the hell Paige" She yelled "I thought you wanted help, to become good again."  
"I can't" Paige whispered.  
At that point Jorack jumped up and threw a energy ball at Prue.  
Prue deflected the energy ball back at Jorack, which hit him in his arm.  
" Jorack" Paige yelled and she ran over to him. "are you okay?" she asked him.  
"Coop!" Prue yelled. Coop immediately appeared and beamed Prue and himself back to Phoebe's condo.

**Phoebe and Coops Condo.**

"It was a trap" Prue explained to her sisters. "There was a demon there, I think Paige called him Jorack"  
"So now what?" Piper asked "Do we vanquish them both?"  
"Piper!" Phoebe said shocked "are you crazy, Paige is still our sister, we need to help her"  
Prue nodded "I think Paige is under some sort of spell, but I noticed that there is still some good left in her. She apologized before she attacked."  
"Then I think we need to start with finding out who this Jorack guy is. And come up with a plan to vanquish him." Phoebe said.  
"But what if this is the thread Prue came back for, what if we need the power of four?" Piper asked.  
"Well we will have to convince Paige to help us." Prue said  
Her sisters nodded, Phoebe got up and got the book of shadows. "at least we have a name now, let's look through the book again." She said. She started flipping the pages again looking for Jorack.  
Suddenly the book started flipping on its own and stopped on a pages. "Thanks grams" Piper said.  
Prue started laughing. "You know, you always thanked grams when that happened. But actually all of the witches of the Halliwel line help with that, it is always someone else. I even did it a few times" she explained. Phoebe hugged her sister. "thanks" she whispered.  
The sisters turned to the book again and looked at the page that it had opened on. It was a page about Jorack. The ink looked quit fresh "That's strange, it looks like a new page" Piper said.  
" I guess our ancestors put it in there, they must have found out some information about this demon." Prue explained.

_Jorack,  
High level demon that is plotting to take over the underworld.  
This demon has a group of advisors to help him.  
They found a seed of evil that can infect any good being.  
This seed grows inside of the infected person, it starts with paranoia and grows into pure evil._

Powers:  
energy balls, shimmering, Telekinesis, Telepathy.

_Vanquish this demon by using a new power, the power of four.  
_

"Well that does explain al lot" Piper said "I guess he used this seed on Paige. Remember how paranoia she acted"  
"We need to find a way to get her back, at least long enough for her to cast a spell with us." Prue said "I think that once Jorack is vanquished, the seed will disappear."  
"The necromancer" Phoebe suddenly said  
"Euh Pheebs, why are you talking about the demon grams fell in love with, the demon that almost destroyed Wyatt's wicanning? Piper asked  
"Well remember how we got Grams to turn on him, even though she was under his influence? We used a truth spell on her. Maybe it will work on Paige as well."  
"I think Phoebe has a point" Prue said " I think she still had good left in her, since she apologized. But we have to be quick, if this seed grows any bigger she will have no good in her anymore."  
"then let's get ready" Piper said "and safe our baby sister"

**The manor**

"Jorack are you okay?" Paige asked him. She saw the wound on his arm and tried to heal this.  
The healing didn't work though. "The good in me is keeping me from healing him" Paige thought to herself.  
Jorack woke up "what happened?" he asked "this you kill Prue?"  
"No" Paige said " she hit you with your energy and called for Coop to take her away"  
"And you let her go!" Jorack yelled "You useless witch, let go of those stupid good feelings, or I will kill you myself, if there is any good in you, you are no use to me" he said and he conjured an energy ball.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Jorack are you okay?" Paige asked him. She saw the wound on his arm and tried to heal this.  
The healing didn't work though. "The good in me is keeping me from healing him" Paige thought to herself.  
Jorack woke up "what happened?" he asked "this you kill Prue?"  
"No" Paige said "she hit you with your energy and called for Coop to take her away"  
"And you let her go!" Jorack yelled "You useless witch, let go of those stupid good feelings, or I will kill you myself, if there is any good in you, you are no use to me" he said and he conjured an energy ball.

Paige looked scared into Joracks eyes.  
"Please don't kill me, I promise I will change, I will become fully evil." She said.  
Jorack smirked "Good girl" he said and he put out the energy ball. They both got up from the floor.  
"Good we need a new plan" Jorack said "we need to kill your sisters or they will keep coming after us."  
"You got that part right" a familiar voice said. Paige turned around and saw her sisters entering the attic. "You just got the part about killing us wrong" Prue said.

Jorack laughed "Oh so what do you want to do huh. Kill me and your sister? You will never be able to do that, you could never kill your own sister."  
"We won't need to" Phoebe said "She will help us kill you." She stepped forward and looked at Paige.  
"Please Paige, come back to us. We need you, Henry needs you, and the twins need you" Phoebe said to her baby sister.  
Paige shook her head "I can't" she whispered Then she shook her shoulders "I'm where I want to be now. You don't need me; you have your precious Prue back. All I was was a substitute. I'm staying with Jorack and if you try to stop us, I will kill you."

Piper took a piece of paper out of her pocket "You don't really mean that Paige and we will prove that to you." She said "Now" she said to her sisters as she flicked her hand to freeze Jorack.  
Piper, Prue and Phoebe started chanting together.

_For those who want the truth revealed,  
Opened hearts and secrets unsealed  
From now until it's now again,  
After which the memory ends. _

Piper unfroze Jorack "so Paige can you now tell us how you really feel about this whole situation.  
Paige looked confused. "I..I.." she started.  
Inside her she felt the evil that wanted to take over. She wanted to say the same things she had just said. But the truth spell stopped her from doing that.  
"I'm so sorry. I don't want this. I want to be with Henry and my girls. I want to get to know Prue. I'm so happy that I finally get a change."  
"Paige! "Jorack yelled "what do you think you are doing!" He conjured an energy ball and threw it towards Phoebe.  
"Energy ball" Paige yelled and she threw the ball out of the window.

"She is back" Phoebe said  
"Not yet" Prue answered "we need to vanquish Jorack and hope the evil inside Paige will die with him. Piper freeze Jorack again."  
Piper nodded and flicked her hand again.

"This won't hold long" Piper said "Come over here Paige we need to vanquish Jorack.  
Paige hesitated "I..I.." she said  
"Please Paige" Prue said "Give us a change, help us." She said.  
Paige sighed and finally nodded. She walked over to her sisters and they joined hands.  
"Let's see what the Power of Four will do with this spell" Phoebe said and they started the spell.

_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda  
Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace  
Halliwell Witches stand strong beside us  
Vanquish this evil from time and space. _

During the final line Jorack unfroze, he immediately got on fire.  
"You stupid witches" He yelled "do you really think you will ever be safe now it's the four of you? NEVER!" and he was gone.

A black ball left Paige and she fell to the ground. He sisters rushed over to her and held her tight as Paige started crying.  
"The evil is gone, for now, do you think Jorack is right?" Phoebe asked  
"That's something to worry about later" Prue answered and she held Paige even closer to comfort her.  
Paige kept whispering she was sorry for a long time….

_A/N. So as you can imagine this story is coming to an end. I'm planning on writing an epilogue next. I which the sisters finally get a change to have a good talk. And in that part you can read if Henry will come back? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you will be reading the next and finally part of this story. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The manor**

It was the morning after the sisters had vanquished Jorack. They had all stayed at the manor and had all slept in Paige's room. Prue, Piper and Phoebe didn't want to leave her alone now.

The sisters sat in the kitchen finishing their breakfast. Paige looked down and tears stood in her eyes.  
"Are you okay honey?" Piper asked worried. Paige shook her head "I feel terrible, I have hurt everyone so much. I might have lost the love of my live."  
Piper walked over to Paige and put her arms around her. "Shh it will we okay honey, we will explain everything to Henry, he will understand."

Paige nodded and hoped Piper was right.  
Piper and Phoebe suddenly walked out of the kitchen; it was obviously that Prue had asked them to do that, so that she could finally talk with Paige.

"It's still hard to believe that I have another baby sister" Prue started "When I died, I thought it was all over, the power of three, saving the world. And then you came along." Paige looked at her sister "you must have hated me, for taking your place" she whispered.  
"I was shocked when I heard about you. And angry at mom and grams for never telling us about you. But I never hated you Paige" Prue said "How could I, you saved this family. I don't want to think about what would have happened to Piper and Phoebe if you weren't here. You saved Piper when she turned into a Fury and you are the one to find out that Cole was evil again."  
Paige smiled a little "you saw all of that?" she asked.  
Prue nodded "I always looked over you guys. I actually helped you a few times, by flipping the book."  
Prue stood up and walked over to her baby sister. "Thank you Paige, for saving this family." She said and she hugged Paige "I'm so happy to finally get to meet you" She whispered.

A few hours later the sisters were in the living room watching a movie. You could see that Paige was starting to feel better, but she was still afraid that she had lost Henry.  
When the film ended Phoebe turned to Prue "so when will we hear if you can stay with us?" she asked.  
"Right now" a strange voice said. The girls turned around and saw a man in white robes, and angel of destiny. "You have done a great job girls, Jorack was a hard demon to vanquish. We are not sure if this is the last demon you have to fight, unfortunately we can't see that right now. But we do want to grant Prue to come back to live. It has been done, everyone you knew forgot you ever died. Your grave has been removed and you still have your job at 415 magazine." The angel explained. "Good luck girls, and enjoy your lives." She said and she disappeared.

"I can't believe it" Prue said "I'm back and it's like I was never gone" Piper, Phoebe and Paige all hugged Prue which caused a bowl of popcorn to fall. The girls laughed. Then all of the sudden they heard someone cough.  
"Sorry to interrupt but Leo came to me and said I should come and talk to you" Henry said.  
Paige quickly turned around "Henry" she said "you came." Paige ran over to him but stopped when she saw Henry's look on his face. "I..I.. I'm so sorry Henry. I don't even know where to start with apologizing. I was evil; I know it doesn't make anything better. But I wasn't myself." She quickly explained.  
"Leo explained it all to me Paige" He said "It was hard for me to understand it all but I forgive you. I love you Paige" he said and he took his wife in his arms.  
Paige cried "thank you, I love you too, I'm so sorry."

Suddenly Coop beamed in with two little girls in his arms, Kat and Tamora.  
Paige ran over to coop and took over her girls "hey babies, I missed you so much." She said. And she hugged her girls.

All the family had dinner together to celebrate that everything was alright again.  
They decided that Prue would live in the manor for now, until she would find a place of her own. But neither Prue nor Piper was in a hurry to find her one.  
After dinner everyone went to their home.  
Phoebe hugged her little ladybug when she was came home. "I missed this little one. Speaking of little once" she said "I have to tell you something Coop.  
Coop looked worried at his wife "what is it honey?" he asked.  
Phoebe smiled as she rubbed her belly "I'm pregnant" she said.

_A/N Well that was it, the end of my story. Thank you all for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
